


you looked so good in my dream last night

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Husbands, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, hux is a snarky bitch, i guess, no ragrets, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not tired.” Ren rocks against him gently. “I woke up hard and need to put my cock in something… preferably you…”</p>
<p>Hux makes a face. “Are you shitting me?” He tries to wriggles from Ren’s grip, but the man is strong. “Piss off, Ren, I need to get dressed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you looked so good in my dream last night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I've been inactive af. I know. I'm gonna try and make up for it. Enjoy this smut I wrote on my phone. I need to practice smut. A lot.
> 
> There are probs heaps of mistakes. Yeah.

 

 

> **you looked so good in my dream last night**
> 
> (but you looked even better in the morning)

Hux towels himself off methodically, ensuring that he does so thoroughly yet does not exceed the two-minute timeframe he allocates to do so. The regulated towels provided are black and surprisingly soft; at least, compared to the coarse, thin towels provided back at the Academy. There are many aspects of the Academy Hux does not miss (and wishes his could erase from his mind) and the issued toiletries the received are certainly among them.

His husband remains in bed, or so Hux assumes. Ren had come back to their quarters after the time Hux had set for dinner, terribly fatigued. He immediately passed out on the couch while Hux worked. And Hux had to admit the Knight looked exhausted. He woke Ren a few hours later, and he was rather proud of himself for being so gentle, stroking his hair and helping him sit upright when he stirred. Without hesitation, he took Ren to the bedroom, stripped him and crawled into bed with his husband.

They still fucked and despite the mediocre performance on Ren’s part, Hux felt a twinge of concern for the other man, who passed out as soon as he came.

Right after Hux carefully places his towel back on the small rack, smoothing out any creases, the washroom door slides open. Hux ignores it, turning to the sink to wash his hands. The water isn’t on for more than ten seconds before Ren used the damn Force to shut it off and then he feels the heat radiating off of Ren’s absurdly warm body from behind him.

“Hey, baby,” Ren purrs, snaking his arm around Hux’s waist.

“You should be in bed.”

Ren has a terrible habit of demanding attention when Hux is pressed for time, interrupting his routine. Hux glances at him in the mirror. Ren’s eyes look weary, but he still drops his head to nuzzle the side of his face against Hux’s. He needs to shave; stubble rubbing against Hux’s cheek. He’s completely nude, just as Hux is. And is definitely sporting a hard-on.

“I’m not tired.” Ren rocks against him gently. “I woke up hard and need to put my cock in something… preferably you…”

Hux makes a face. “Are you shitting me?” He tries to wriggles from Ren’s grip, but the man is _strong._ “Piss off, Ren, I need to get dressed.”

Ren growls softly, possessively. “You have time…” He noses the nape of Hux’s neck. “Husband…”

“Yes, good morning, dear.”

“Mornings don’t exist on ships.”

“Don’t be a smartarse,” Hux warns, bringing a hand up to thread as his fingers through Ren’s disastrous bed hair. “How did you sleep?”

Ren shrugs a shoulder, running his hands up and down Hux’s bare stomach. “Fine,” he says, grinding against Hux impatiently. “Let me make up for last night…”

Hux frowns, turning his head to brush his lips against the Ren’s jaw. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to…”

He can feel Ren’s dick hard against him. He grinds his hips, and a traitorous moan escapes Hux.

“Let me fuck you before you leave…” Ren croons, squeezing Hux’s waist _just right._

Hux gasps and shifts on his feet. He’s disgustingly weak to Ren. The awful exception to his morning routine. “Ah… okay.”

“Is that a yes?” The smirk in Ren’s tone is sickeningly apparent.

“Yes, Ren. Fuck me.”

Ren practically purrs, pushing Hux against the counter, forcing Hux to grip it to steady himself. Ren brings too thick fingers up to Hux’s lips. Hux stares at them for a moment before opening his mouth, letting Ren’s slip them inside. His tongue slide between them, coating them in saliva. He drums his fingers against the sink while Ren hugs his waist and kisses his neck. He can’t help but smirk around the fingers, trying to duck his head.

The fingers slide out with a slick pop and Ren lets his hand falls to Hux’s ass, palming it briefly before working in a long finger. Hux is loose from their romp last night, and Ren makes a satisfied hum. “How does it feel knowing you’re so loose and easy for me?”

Hux scoffs at the jeer. “How does it feel knowing you could fuck me basically whenever you want?”

Ren makes a low sound in the back of his throat, and Hux swallows a comment about marrying a cat. “I will hold you to that…” He has two fingers inside Hux now crooking deep, rubbing against the General’s sweet spot and oh Hux’s lashes flutter against his flushed cheeks.

“Please do.”

Ren kisses the skin behind his ear. “Now?”

 “God, _yes._ ”

The fingers come out, and Ren takes his cock in his hand, his other hand splays over Hux’s back, coaxing him to bend over as he lines himself up with Hux’s hole.

Ren slides in so easily and Hux’s back arches, long fingers gripping the sink as if the ground will come out from under him. A large hand trails down massages his left hip, careless of the many fading bite marks and bruises. Hux loves them.

Once Ren bottoms out, his lips move to Hux’s ear so he can lowly ask, “All good, babe?”

Hux nods, pale lashes flattering. “All good,” he repeats, pushing back against his lover, exhaling. “Come on, _my darling,_ get moving. I don’t have all day.”

With a grunt, Ren’s grip tightens on Hux’s hips as he rolls his own, pulling half way out and snapping his hips forward. His chest is flush with Hux’s back, breathing raggedly as he slowly thrusts his hips.

Hux grimaces at the weight against him, the counter digging into his stomach. But he feels so full and whole, even this early in the morning. It’s the most he’ll feel content today, he knows this for sure. He glares at his reflection. Is this really how low he’s sunk? Letting his husband fuck him against the washroom sink before he starts his alpha shift?

He also once against comes to the conclusion that he looks good while he’s being fucked.

Behind him, Ren snorts. “Narcissistic bitch,” he says, fondly, punctuating it with a sharp snap of his hips.

Hux grits his teeth, nearly losing his footing. Isn’t Ren supposed to tired?

Hux straightens, mustering his strength to shove against the sink, pressing back against Ren, forcing them both to stand up. Ren huffs against his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“The counter.”

Ren’s arm winds back around his waist, pulling Hux against his body, fucking into him with earnest, dropping his mouth to Hux’s neck, delivering open mouth kisses against the freckled skin. His attention wanders quickly, and he turns his head to nose at Hux’s cheek. “Let me kiss you,” he murmurs.

Hux wants to say no just out of spite but, honestly, he can’t be pissed at Ren for asking. Considering he rejects Ren’s kisses a lot of the time. Kissing still extremely unhygienic in Hux’s humble opinion and he’s glad he’ll be brushing his teeth.

But he twists his head, lips brushing against Ren’s. At least his husband has a kissable mouth. Otherwise, their wedding would have been awkward. Hux wouldn’t be able to kiss anyone else.

Ren returns the kiss greedily as if he’s half expecting Hux to pull away at any moment. And Hux is tempted; Ren's sloppier than usual. But he can’t complain considering he’s getting a dick in him and _fuck_ Ren’s cockhead nudges against his prostate, and suddenly life doesn’t seem so utterly miserable.

“Fuck–Ren,” Hux gasps, head falling back against Ren’s shoulder. Ren’s arms instinctively move to thighs, both spreading his legs open further and lifting his off the ground. Hux’s eyes widen as Ren proceeds to fuck him while using his own strength to hold Hux up. “Fucking hell, _Ren_ , baby–you’re so…”

“So what,” Ren purrs, bouncing Hux on his cock like he’s some barroom twink. Oh, what he’s been resorted to. It’s wonderful, honestly.

Hux tries to regain his breath to answer Ren. “So fucking… _perfect._ ”

Ren groans, keeping Hux against his chest, marvelling at Hux’s flexibility; how spread his legs are. “Y-yeah? Am I fucking perfect, hm? Perfect for you?”

“Fuck–so perfect for me,” Hux assures, losing his voice again. “Gods, Ren, _Kylo_ –make me come.”

Ren groans, nodding hastily. “I will, fuck.” He angles his hips, thrusting up and up and up over and over and over. Hux tries in vain to reciprocate but given the position Ren has him in, he can only pathetically buck his hips.

He wraps his hand around his cock, stroking in time with Ren’s movements. In the back of his mind, he wonders if Ren will drop him. He hasn’t before, but he also hasn’t fucked him while looking ready to pass out. Hux squints at their reflection, and he has to admit the bags under Ren’s eyes could match his own.

It isn’t much longer before Ren loses the little pace he had. His hips jerk unevenly, hard and fast and needy. Ren comes deep in him and Hux’s nose crinkles. He should have made Ren wear a condom. But Hux just whines, fingers digging around Ren’s forearm. “Ren, fuck, come on, make me come, dammit.”

He feels Ren shudder behind him, but his grip remains firm. He’d never, ever drop Hux. He’s careful as he eases Hux off his softening cock and sets him back on the ground gingerly. His arms move back to Hux’s waist, right hand coming down to grip Hux’s flushed, dripping dick, replacing his own hand, pumping at a quick and sloppy pace. His technique is appalling, but his hand is so hot and large and slides up and down his dick perfectly.

Hux cringes at the obscene sounds of Ren jerking him off. He brings his hand up to curl his fingers through Ren’s his, half-heartedly trying to untangle it as he’s sleepily brought to climax. He’s surprised Ren didn’t fall asleep again.

He comes into Ren’s big fist, going limp against him. Ren stumbles, squeezing Hux’s waist as he lets go of his husband’s cock to brace himself against the wall, leaving a come-stained handprint. Hux reminds himself to yell at Ren about it later.

Instead, he tilts his head to kiss Ren’s chin. “Mm, thank you,”

“Yeah… ’M going back to bed…”

Hux snorts. “So you should.” He turns in Ren’s embrace, hand coming down to swat his husband’s ass. “Come on. Look at you. You need sleep. And I need to shower–again. If you want to try this little stunt in the future, _please_ , use a condom.”

“You like feeling me inside you.”

“I like feeling clean.”

“And yet, you married me.”

Hux scoffs and straightens, running a hand through his damp hair. “I’ll comm you at my lunch break to make sure you haven’t slipped into a coma.”

“Thanks,” Ren mutters, slamming his hand on the datapanel sleepily to let himself out the washroom.

Hux is quite sure Ren passes out before he reaches the bed, judging by how loudly the springs groan under his weight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) where I'm currently doing smut prompts. Yay.


End file.
